legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Feral humans (female)
Enemies article |image=Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Renders-14-FemaleFeralHuman.png |caption=Feral Human Females in Defiance. |introduced= Legacy of Kain: Defiance (2003) |appearances= Defiance }} Feral Human Females, also listed as Feral Humans (Female) were a human enemy class in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. The females of an isolated tribe of Feral humans that lived in the ruins of the Vampire Citadel in Nosgoth's early history, they were encountered by Kain in the chapters Explore the Citadel and Open the Spirit Forge Chamber of Defiance. Profile Feral human females were a class of enemies encountered in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. As their name suggests, they were the females of the Feral humans tribe residing in the Vampire Citadel in Nosgoth's early history. As with the males of the tribe the females were first encountered in the chapter Explore the Citadel as Kain uncovered and investigated the Vampire Citadel in Nosgoth's early history. The class were seen again as Kain explored the Citadel further in Open the Spirit Forge Chamber but made no further appearances after. The female version of the feral humans was dressed in a simple golden armor and a tunic around their waist. Just like their male counterparts, they had a set of blades attached to their arms and boots. Their mask was purple and red with a mouth piece attached to it. They also had a feathery looking decoration on their backs to resemble the Ancients. Unlike the males, however, they had only feathers, no bones inserted into their "wings". As with other Feral humans they could be found in an alert and active state but were more often encountered hiding disguised as pile of feathers that came to life as Kain progressed. Their fighting style was quick and agile including several leaping and jumping attacks and notably included a thrown projectile. Abilities Defiance-Enemy-FeralMale-BoneRain.PNG|Feral Male using Bone Rain ability Defiance-Enemy-FeralFemale-Leap.PNG|Feral female using the Charge and Leap ability *Bone Rain - A projectile thrown upwards in a high arc which falls and strikes from above. *Charge and Leap - a jumping attack whereby the feral human runs and jump at Kain, quickly covering distance and cause damage upon landing. Notes *The Feral Human Females were not explicitly named in game, however the overarching "Feral humans" grouping is mentioned in Legacy of Kain: Defiance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide along with the sub groupings "Feral humans (male)" and "Feral humans (female)". Game files list the class as "feral_f". **The Bone Rain and Charge and Leap attacks are identified and named in Legacy of Kain: Defiance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide. Despite its name the Bone Rain attack actually consists of a small dagger being thrown although this is explained as being made of bone in the strategy guide - A similar thrown dagger attack is also seen in use by the Sarafan zealots in earlier chapters. **The use of the terms "Feral" denotes something wild and untamed which was nevertheless descended from 'domesticated' stock. Often this can relate to invasive, introduced or escaped species of plants and animals - however pets and even human children can be considered "Feral" is not socialised with common societal norms. Feral at Wikipedia Feral Child at Wikipedia *The Feral Humans are notably absent from the Vampire Citadel in Raziel's chapters of Legacy of Kain: Defiance set in the Blood Omen era some five centuries after Kain's encounters. The reason for this absence is not clear but it is perhaps implied that the tribe were eliminated or otherwise displaced by Kain's actions. Vampire Worshippers (Adepts, Novitiates and Feral Humans) at Dark Chronicle (fan website) *The Feral humans notably communicate among themselves and taunt Kain during battle using a their own decipherable language. Vampire Worshippers (Adepts, Novitiates and Feral Humans) at Dark Chronicle (fan website) *The feral humans, being the worshippers of the vampires, appear to fulfill a similar role in comparison to the vampire worshippers as seen in Soul Reaver or to the cut worshippers in Soul Reaver 2. Electronic Gaming Monthly, August 2000 issue Vampires (Soul Reaver 2) at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) The term "Feral Humans" itself was used previously in the series in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver as a vague description of the humans that had resisted Kain's empire, referring to the Vampire hunters and their predecessors - though it is unlikely that there was a shared lineage between the groups. *The Legacy of Kain: Defiance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide official strategy guide offers the following further comments of Feral Humans, explaining their origins and plane shifting abilities: "Feral Humans belong to a wild and uncivilized tribe or group of human beings who have degenerated over the centuries into nothing more than wild and untamed savages. They reside within the crumbled Vampire Citadel, which they hold as an extremely holy and reverend place. Feral Humans worship Vampires and therefore try to primitively emulate their abilities or behavior" It also notes that "There is no difference between the Feral Female and Feral Male other than one of visual appearance." Gallery Defiance-Enemy-FeralFemale.png Defiance-Enemy-FeralFemale-Leap.PNG Defiance-Enemy-FeralHumans-Hibernate.PNG Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Renders-14-FemaleFeralHuman.png Defiance-Model-Character-Feral f.png Defiance-Model-Character-Feral human spawn.png See also *Feral humans **Feral humans (male) **Feral humans' language *Worshippers **Vampire worshippers (Soul Reaver 2) *Ancient vampires References Browse Category:Enemies Category:Enemies/Defiance Category:Enemies/Defiance enemies Category:Enemies/Enemies Category:Defiance